With the development of modern electronic technologies, components are provided in an electronic device to implement some new functions such as an electromagnetic touch sensing function, to provide a user with convenience in use.
A touch structure including a plurality of coils is provided in the electronic device to implement the electromagnetic touch sensing function in the prior art. The electromagnetic touch sensing function is performed in such a way that: when an electromagnetic pen approaches or contacts the electronic device, changes of induced current in the coils generate a corresponding touch signal, and a touch point is determined by means of calculation according to the generated touch signal. However, features such as accuracy of the touch signal at an edge of the touch structure needs to be further improved.